FIG. 1 depicts a diagram of the salient components of wireless telecommunications system 100 in accordance with the prior art. Wireless telecommunications system 100 comprises: wireless terminal 101, base stations 102-1, 102-2, and 102-3, wireless switching center 111, and location client 112, interrelated as shown. Wireless telecommunications system 100 provides wireless telecommunications service to all of geographic region 120, in well-known fashion.
The salient advantage of wireless telecommunications over wireline telecommunications is the mobility that is afforded to the user of the wireless terminal. On the other hand, the salient disadvantage of wireless telecommunications lies in that fact that because the user is mobile, an interested party might not be able to readily ascertain the location of the user.
Such interested parties might include both the user of the wireless terminal and a remote party. There are a variety of reasons why the user of a wireless terminal might be interested in knowing his or her location. For example, the user might be interested in telling a remote party where he or she is or, alternatively, the user might seek advice in navigation.
In addition, there are a variety of reasons why a remote party might be interested in knowing the location of the user. For example, the recipient of an E 9-1-1 emergency call from a wireless terminal might be interested in knowing the location of the wireless terminal so that emergency services vehicles can be dispatched to that location.
There are many techniques in the prior art for estimating the location of a wireless terminal. In accordance with some techniques, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated, at least in part, from signal measurements that are reported by the wireless terminal. The reported measurements are of signals measured by the wireless terminal that are transmitted by one or more base stations and, in some cases, by Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites. In order for these techniques to work, at least some of the transmitted signals have to be strong enough to allow for accurate measurement by the wireless terminal and for reliable processing by the particular estimation technique. Some of these techniques work well even in environments where the measured strengths of the different signals vary significantly, such as where signal obstructions are present, including natural obstructions such as mountains and artificial obstructions such as buildings.
In some environments, however, signals that are too weak to be usable and environmental conditions that are insufficiently or incorrectly characterized can cause at least some location estimation techniques to produce unreliable location estimates. For example, some indoor environments can cause such problems to occur. Therefore, the need exists for a technique for estimating the location of a wireless terminal in a wireless telecommunications environment that includes both indoor and outdoor areas.